With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pick-up style truck as an everyday vehicle is more wide spread than it ever has been. Their utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. The availability of aftermarket accessories also enhances the attractiveness of pickup trucks as well.
Perhaps one (1) of the most common accessories is that of a truck cap, which covers and protects the entire cargo bed area. While such an accessory does wonders for protecting bed contents, it is basically a permanent change to the functionality of the truck. While it can be removed to return the truck bed to open air use, it is time consuming process to apply and remove, and often requires the help of one (1) or two (2) additional people. Finally, such bed caps are relatively expensive, especially if they are only really needed on an infrequent basis.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the functionality of a pickup truck cap can be provided in a manner which addresses the abovementioned shortcomings.